BBrae oneshots and drabbles
by GalacticGlow
Summary: Just a few oneshots and drabbles I made of my otp :3
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to DC and the creators of the TT show

—

Her terrified screams echoed through the tower, just like every other night.

It was 2:30 am when Beast Boy was rudely awakened from his slumber. The screams woke him, and only him. Cyborg was in his 'room', recharging for the day to come, Robin and Starfire were out on early morning patrol (at least, thats what the couple told Beast Boy. Who knows what they could really be doing) and Raven - well, the screams were coming from Raven.

Knowing that Cyborg was too 'flat' to hear anything, Beast Boy slowly pushed himself up and yanked the bedsheets off his body groggily, making a sound mixed with a groan and a yawn as he fumbled. _Looks like it's my turn. Damn, why did Star have to go on patrol? I need my beauty sleep!_

It had become a normal thing to be woken up by Raven's screams in the middle of the night. Usually, when not on 'patrol' with her boyfriend, Starfire would rush to her friend's aid while everyone else simply continued on with their sleeping. Not tonight though. It was Beast Boys turn.

"C'mon BB, what's she gonna do? there is nothing to worry about!" he reassured himself in hurried whispers. He had been wanting to avoid doing this very thing, and he had. Until now. It wasn't that he didn't trust Raven, because he did. Beast Boy would trust Raven with his life. It's just… Raven can sometimes lose control… and if what Starfire has said to be true, then she's most likely on the brink of losing it right now.

"C'mon Beast Boy! it's what friends do! Star never gets hurt, so why are you so worried?"

 _Because it's me!_ Beast Boy teased himself goofily, trying to calm himself down. Somehow, it worked.

Suddenly filled with a strong sense of duty, Beast Boy bounded out of his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and bolted out of the room. He sprinted down the dimly lit halls, accidentally knocking into a small table leaning against the wall in the process. _Gotta tell Robin we need that thing gone,_ Beast Boy absently noted after letting out a short but loud yowl of pain. Luckily, Ravens screams were loud enough that they blocked it out. _I'm coming Rae!_

Finally after some blind staggering through the dark, Beast Boy was standing outside of Raven's room. The off-limits room basically. His hand was trembling with fear when he lifted it over the keypad to open the door. Going into Raven's was _mostly_ strictly off limits, so who could blame Beast Boy for being scared to go in it? sure, he had before, but Raven never liked it. Never. Hopefully, she'd be a bit more acceptable of it tonight…

"Ra-Rae?" Beast Boy called nervously, his voice trembling. "A-are you o-okay? Can I come in-?!"

Beast Boy didn't wait for an answer. As soon as Raven's screams muffled out his words, he slammed his fists onto the key pad and sped inside her room faster than Kid Flash.

The sight that loomed before him was one he never wanted to see. Ever. Raven lay on her purple bed, with her sheets wrapped around her tightly as beads of sweat trickled over her writhing body. Her normally calm and beautiful face, was scrunched up in excruciating pain. The sounds she made were nothing but screams, cries and heavy, pained breathing. Seeing Raven, the girl he loved like this was torturous. _Oh geez, never knew it was this bad. I've gotta do something!_

"Raven!" was all he could think of to say before rushing towards her. _What do I do what do I do what do I do?!_

"C'mon! it's just a dream!" Beast Boy was becoming distraught. He needed to know how Starfire handled this, and fast. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Beast Boy reached down to Raven's shoulders and violently (Unintentionally) shook her.

"RAVEN WAKE UP-!" Beast Boy words were abruptly cut off as Raven's hands whipped up and firmly grasped his wrists, sending an unsettling chill up his spine. The Changeling shuddered at her touch.

"R-Rae? you awake or should I start running?" Beast Boy spoke softly. At his shaky words, Raven's big violet eyes fluttered open, and her grip loosened.

"Beast Boy?" she let go of his wrists, "Are you really there?" Raven asked groggily, as if she had no idea what was happening. Beast Boy watched in puzzlement as she struggled to push herself up. When she eventually did, she let out a loud wince of pain.

"Slow down, slow down!" Beast Boy fretted and not so gently pushed Raven back onto her bed, causing her to wince again and throw him a quick glare. _Stupid idiot!_

"Dammit, I'm sorry! and uh yeah, I'm really here…" he spoke cautiously, uncertain of how his fellow titan will act.

She didn't say anything, only shut her eyes and breathed a small, barely audible sigh of relief. Beast Boy frowned.

"Um, Raven, are you alright? you were screaming a minute ago, drenched in sweat, and asking if I'm real, and now it looks like you're about to meditate?" he queried anxiously with utter confusion written all over his green face. Opening her eyes, Raven exhaled heavily and bowed her head in shame.

"I-i'm fine. It was just a dream. It was nothing." Her last words faded into silence, as if she was trying to convince herself something, when obviously she did not believe it.

"Are you sure? you don't look fine- I mean, you do! you always look fine- in fact, you look great! you just don't look- It just doesn't look like it was nothing. It never looks like it's nothing." The words came stumbling out of Beast Boy's mouth as soon as he opened it. He wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. ' _You alway look fine? in fact you look great?!' what was that! this is a serious matter Beast Boy!_

"Garfield, it's noth-"

"Don't say it's nothing, Rae." Beast Boy cut in sharply at the sound of his real name. "You always say it's nothing whenever I or the other Titans ask! we all know it isn't nothing." Beast Boy sat himself down next to Raven to grab her drifting attention. "Can't you tell us what's wrong? we're your friends. Can't you at least tell me?" he pleaded. 

Slowly, Raven lifted her head up so the two were eye to eye. Her violet eyes narrowed.

"Why do you even care Garfield?" Demanded Raven weakly, tired and fearful of Beast Boy's concerns and worries, knowing it could possibly put him in harms way. Of coarse, he didn't know that, and even if he did it still wouldn't stop him.

"Raven, you're my-" _you're the love of my life? no, that definitely won't work._ "-friend, and seeing you - I hate to say it - weak, is scary, and all it makes me want to do is-" _hold you and love you? yeah, as if Raven would allow that._ "- help and be there for you! Really, that's all I want to do! And so do the others! why do you have to shut us out all the time?! Even though you may not know it because of your- your stupid meditating and reading, we're here for you! I'm here for you, and you don't even know it!" Beast Boy lashed out in an unexpected and unintentional burst of anger that he didn't know he had been bottling up. Hiding his true feelings from not only Raven, but the whole team, did this to him. Frequently.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, waking up the daughter of a demon from what appeared to be a nightmare then continuing to yell at her was not the best thing to do.

"You think I don't know that?" she growled, her violet eyes slowly changing into scarlet. "You think I don't see the look on your face every time I snap? or hear your hushed whispers of what you fear about me?! Admit it, _you_ don't even care!" Raven's eyes were blazing. If it was any other night, this would have made Beast Boy run for it, but not tonight. He couldn't leave now. Not when Raven was like… this.

"…All I do is scare or hurt people, and I don't want you to be next." Raven murmured glumly under her breath, and for the first time allowed herself to express an emotion in front of the boy she always thought would never see her like this. Sadness. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and the red glow quickly faded away.

Beast Boy had never seen Raven like this. He wasn't sure if anyone had seen Raven like this… it must be the dream. There is no other reasonable explanation of why she would be so… open towards him, of all people…

"I'm telling you the truth." Beast Boy said in a surprisingly soothing voice.

"I'm here for you, no matter what. You've scared me HEAPS of times already, and I'm still here!" He said with a comforting grin and placed a reassuring hand onto Raven's slumped shoulder, sending a warm sensation through her body and filling her with a short, bittersweet bliss that disappeared as soon as he pulled away.

"I know, and I'm sorry…" Raven sniffled, avoiding direct eye contact and brought her knees up to her face, where she propped them up to her chin and tightly hugged her legs."But really, you don't want to be there for me. No one does, or should. It's best if you just look at me as a teammate, and nothing else."

Beast Boy's grin faltered. _Why on Earth is she saying these things? she knows that I would never do that! She must know! how could she not? isn't it obvious?! I'm pretty sure I was terrible at hiding it!_

"Raven! you can't seriously expect me to do that… can you?" he scoffed in shock. Raven's grim eyes confirmed his suspicions. It was as if this wasn't bothering her at all. It bothered Beast Boy immensely.

"What?! NO!" He barked and shuffled his whole body and legs so he was fully facing Raven. She did not react to his actions, only when he snatched her hands away from her knees and gave them a light squeeze. She reacted then, with a light, hardly noticeable, basically IMPOSSIBLE to notice, blush. She didn't say anything though. Not even a single protest.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to stop this selfish bullshit. RIGHT NOW." Beast Boy ordered, sounding scarily similar to an infuriated Robin with a temporary scowl to go along with it.

The look on Raven's face however, made it all collapse. A sharp pang of guilt hit Beast Boy almost instantly when the two locked eyes.

"Listen to me Raven," he sighed after a few seconds of tense silence, "I-" Was he really going to say this?

Yep.

"-I care for you. Much more than anyone else, and much more than you probably realise, if you haven't read my mind or something. You can't make me suddenly stop just because- because- you haven't even told me why! seriously Raven? that's low, even for you-" the changeling did NOT mean to utter that last bit. It just sort of came out in a quick rush of spite. "-Just- please, Raven, I don't understand whats going on, but please please PLEASE let me help!"

No surprise, Beast Boy received zero response from Raven. He reluctantly turned away from the titan with a drawn-out sigh of defeat. "Fine." he muttered bluntly. Feeling a little bit guilty, Raven stared at the back of Beat Boy's green messy hair as he contemplated on whether to leave or stay. She never noticed how nice the colour was until now. She was so captivated by the strange yet gorgeous green hair, that she almost didn't notice the owner of the hair stand up and begin to move away in a huff.

"W-wait," Raven croaked and firmly grasped Beast Boy's hand. For a second, he froze at her surprisingly warm touch. It was different. Raven's touch had alway been cold, or at least the very few times Raven touched Beast Boy. It was different, but nice.

Raven couldn't help but blush when she realised Beast Boy's back and chest were… well, there!

With little remorse, her eyes drifted to his well shaped shoulders and happily stayed there until he turned around to face her, his wrist still imprisoned tightly by her hands. Beast Boy stood there in silence and puzzlement for a short while before he realised Raven's violet eyes were ogling his bare chest. A smug smirk played onto his lips. Then it trembled. Then it transformed into a gaping hole.

"RAVEN!" he shrieked in terror and threw his hands over his chest, "That is th-that i-is very inappropriate in a time like this!" he said over-dramatically as his cheeks became a bright pink… mixed with green. It was fair to say that Best Boy became very self-conscious around Raven.

At Beast Boy's shriek, Raven dropped her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. Her grey cheeks flushed a deep red, and she was only able to mutter a few words without feeling like rubbish;

"It's the dreams."

 _I knew it_ Beast Boy thought with a frown. Raven's dreams were never good, even if they were just dreams. But if they were making her want to push her closest friends away… well, they must getting worse.

For once, the Changeling was starting to act serious. He dropped his hands from his chest and rushed back to Raven's side, his whole body back on the bed. Before he let a word escape his untrustworthy mouth, he froze. _Do I really want to know? no, but I gotta help._

"Did you want to talk about it?" asked Beast Boy quietly as he absently took Raven's hands in his.

"My father - and you and the team were in it. That's all you need to know… I don't really want to talk about it." she told him defensively and recoiled her hands out of his grasp.

Hurt but not broken, Beast Boy persisted.

"I'm just trying to help, geez. Besides, didn't you like, kick his ass? he's gone, isn't he?" he said with a frown and a furrowed brow.

For a moment, it looked as if Raven didn't know how to answer his question. Could Trigon still be around? _I hope not._

Then, to Beast Boy's relief, she slowly nodded once.

"Phew, you scared me for a second there." Beast Boy said and elbowed Raven playfully in the arm. They locked eyes for a brief second, and Beast Boy thought it was fine. Nice, even. Until Raven pulled her gaze away in a unneeded rush.

"S-sorry," Beast Boy chuckled nervously with a tiny hint of sadness before looking away unwillingly and having to hide his flushing cheeks of embarrassment. J _ust making this worse, BB! It's time to leave Rae. She obviously doesn't want you here…_

"I guess I'll-"

"Don't."

Beast Boy glanced up at Raven with his trademark look etched onto his face, utter confusion. The demonic girl was staring right at him. It was… weird. A good weird.

"Don't? don't what?" asked Beast Boy curiously, oblivious to the fact that Raven was reaching for his chest. Did Raven want him to stay? _Pfft, as if BB!_

The demonic girl didn't jump to answer, but slowly, as if afraid of hurting someone, wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's body and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She was… hugging?

 _SHE'S HUGGING ME._ Beast Boy internally shrieked and sat there in shock. _WHAT DO I DO?!_

After a while of mild confusion, Beast Boy responded like any crazy person would. He hugged Raven tightly, never wanting to let go, and kissed her on the forehead. Why? maybe it had something to do with a sudden… urge.

"Please don't leave." Raven begged in a hushed whisper as tears began falling from her eyes. Taken by surprised, Beast Boy pulled back a little too forcefully and stared at Raven right in the eye. _Wh-what is seriously going on with her?_ He wondered, but didn't dare ask. The tears streaming down her grey cheeks told him all he needed to know. Raven needed him.

"I won't."

"Good."

Then, she kissed him.

At first, Beast Boy was too taken aback to react. Then, when Raven began to pull away, he came to his senses. Lifting his hands, Beast Boy seized her by the hips and pulled her closer, wanting nothing but to take her all in. It was all Raven wanted too.

The kissing quickly became hungry and passionate. Beast Boys hands searched every part of her back, while one of hers buried deep into his hair, fingers sprawled. The other clawed at his shoulders in immense pleasure. Beast Boy forgot about the conversation in an instant and was transported into another world of pure bliss. He didn't even notice the continuous flow of Ravens tears until a single sob escaped her heavenly lips.

"Rae?" he said and reluctantly edged a few centimetres away, only then noticing the stinging pain in his shoulders. He tried his best to ignore it. "I'm here for you, remember? whatever you need."

"I know," Raven managed and wiped away the tears. Her dream was still there, clearly drilled into her mind. Although she wouldn't say it, she was deeply thankful for Beast Boys company. He soothed the pain, and for the first time, made her feel… complete. "Could you stay with me, Garfield?"

Beast Boys heart skipped a beat. Sure, he had heard Raven say his name many times, but only in spite. This was different. How? Beast Boy had no idea. Then again, his brain temporarily shut down as soon as Ravens lips touched his, so maybe he did know.

"I am- I think."

"No," Raven muttered, "could you sleep with me?"

She didn't have to explain herself. Beast Boy understood.

"Of coarse." he said with a comforting smile and lifted his hands up to her blushing cheeks. He placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Whatever you need."

It was then, that the trauma and fear began to fade away. In Beast Boys arms, Raven felt the most safest. "Thank you. Garfield, I-I want you to know, th-that I care for you too…"

It was then, that they realised they couldn't live without each other.

Slowly, with arms wrapped around one another, foreheads touching and eyes shut, they lay down. Raven could feel herself drifting off, but Beast Boy was wide awake. His heart was racing at the sound of Ravens words. ' _I care for you too.' could that mean…?_

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Raven repeated with a yawn, pulling Beast Boy out of his perplexed thoughts. She embraced the changeling tighter and buried her head into the crook of his neck affectionately.

"Heh, no problem." Beast Boy chuckled arrogantly as he finally began to feel content. Still, Ravens words continued to bother him.

"Rae, you still awake?" He asked after minutes of a tranquil silence.

"Mm hmm." she mumbled and slightly stirred, but kept her arms around the changeling and her eyes shut.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm hmm."

"What do you mean by 'I care for you too'?"

"I mean the same thing as what you do."

Beast Boy felt his heart skip a beat again. Raven only felt herself dive into a rare peaceful slumber.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered in shock and joy, softly resting his chin onto her head as his eyes closed. "I love you too."

For what felt like the first time in ages, Raven let herself smile.


	2. Smirk

All characters belong to DC comics and the creators of the TT show

Mid afternoon. Sun shining, Titans outside, playing their games and having 'fun'. All except one. Raven, to be exact.

The empath sat in the common room on the circular couch, a thick, thousand word book in her hands, legs crossed and violet eyes glued to the infinite letters sprawled across page 743. This was what she called real 'fun'.

Sadly, Ravens fun was rudely interrupted by a certain green, vegetarian nuisance. He came striding from behind, whistling a chirpy tune, and jumped over the back of the couch with a plonk. Raven kept her eyes firmly glued to a sentence which she had read twice now, as Beast Boy shifted in his seat and propped his elbows on his knee with his chin in hand.  
"What'cha doin'?" he asked with a smirk, pleased with the exasperated look he had caused to form onto Ravens expressionless face.  
"Reading. Maybe you should try it sometime." Ravens cold, but expected answer could easily be translated to; Go away.  
"Ouch."

Beast Boy didn't go. He only let his smirk grow.

"What are you doing here anyway? shouldn't you be with Cyborg or be annoying Robin?" Raven said curtly after realising she just read the same sentence for the fourth time.  
"Nah," Beast Boy replied with his nose scrunched up in disgust, "I thought I'd spend some time with you!"  
"Oh joy- hey!"

Beast Boy had gently swatted the book away (Because he knew how angry Raven would get if he had damaged it) and rested his head onto her lap.  
"Do you not understand the fact that I was preoccupied?!" snapped Raven, her teeth bared and eyes narrow. Beast Boy continued to smirk.  
"I do. I just don't care."

Ravens sigh was one of frustration and defeat.  
"Beast Boy," she began calmly, "why must you be so… ugh! infuriating!" and then she wasn't so calm. She tried to shove the changeling off of her, but he was just too stubborn. "Oh c'mon Rae, you know you dig me!" Beast Boy teased in a miserable attempt to suppress his laughter. It would have been successful, if not for the obvious blush in Ravens grey cheeks.  
"I do not. You're annoying and rude and-"  
"Totally kissable?" Beast Boy joked.

There was silence. Then realisation.

"Huh," Beast Boy muttered, as if something suddenly clicked. "Nice."

Before Raven knew it, Beast Boy had cupped his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her down, so that their lips met in a fiery kiss. Raven was taken too much by shock to react, even when Beast Boy broke away.

"You totally dig me." he stated smugly with his smirk, before pushing himself off Ravens lap and walking out of the room, leaving the empath to dawn on whatever had just happened alone.

She only smirked and continued on with her book.  



	3. Dare

All characters belong to DC and creators of TT Raven's thoughts/monologue in italics —

"Beast Boy."  
"Rae Rae." "What do you think you're doing?"

Beast Boy's warm breath enveloped Raven's unimpressed, yet calm, gray face as he merely laughed. They were standing face to face in the hall leading to the common area of Titans Tower, hidden from view. Raven had just come out of her room to be sociable, heading for the kitchen where her closest friend, Starfire was vigorously searching the fridge for any food that was somewhat close to the Tamaranean delicacies she loved. Raven did not expect to be cut off by Beast Boy, someone who hardly ever spoke to her. But as soon as the changeling heard her, he had bounded off the couch, not even bothering to pause his game, and sprinted towards the empath and leant his face alarmingly close to hers.

Raven realised that his laugh was the only answer she was going to get.  
"Well?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest resentfully, her eyebrow arched in urgency. "You're so cute when you're mad and blushing!" Beast Boy teased.

Raven faltered. She felt the hotness in her cheeks rise. _This is embarrassing._  
"I-I am not blushing!"  
"You sure? I think you are." Oh, how Raven wanted to smack that smug look off his little green face.

"Beast Boy," she gritted her teeth, "Back. Off."  
He did the opposite. He kissed her.

Raven would never admit that she liked it.

"Beast Boy!" she snapped, reluctantly pushing away, "W-What are y- wh-what-"  
"It's called a dare, Rae." said Beast Boy casually as he flicked his index finger to her lips.  
"I-I-" _So it meant nothing._ "Oh. Cyborg dare you?"  
"…Yeah."  
"Oh."

Plastering on a fake smile, Beast Boy winked and spun on his heel, heading back to his precious video game. Sure, he felt a slight pang of guilt for lying to her, but… he had to. She looked like she was about to kill him!

Raven stood in utter bewilderment. Her emotions were… mixed.

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg's booming voice rang through her ears, and his robotic hands clapped her on the back. "Wanna play some Stank Ball?"  
"I - uh - why did you do that?" Raven turned to Cyborg with a scowl. He only frowned.  
"Do what?"  
"Dare Beast Boy to kiss me!"

Cyborg froze. Then he burst out laughing.  
"BB! BB kissed you?!" he howled. Raven's cheeks blushed into a deep, deep red. _He seriously needs to ask?_  
"Y-yes." More laughter.

"Finally!" Cyborg said, catching his breath. "Been waiting for him to do that for ages!"  
"Wait -" _Does this mean?_ "So you didn't dare him?" Raven was simply confused.  
"Dare him?" Cyborg scoffed. "no! he did that all by himself! he's been wanting to for a while now."

To Raven's disgust, she felt her heart go aflutter.  
"You mean?"  
"Yeah, he likes you. Dunno why you're so surprised."

Raven struggled to hold back a smile. She never thought something like this could make her so… happy.

"Beast Boy and Raven sittin' in a tree-"  
"Oh shut up." Raven spat, throwing a light punch into the half robots arm. Chuckling, he walked away, muttering something about how it was 'about time'.

Raven could have sworn she heard a certain green boy quietly continuing Cyborg's song in the next room.


	4. Undercover

All characters belong to DC comics

"Anything?"  
"Nope."  
"Nada."

The two titans, Raven and Beast Boy, cringed at the sound of their leader, Robin, groaning in frustration through their ear pieces.

"Alright, they have to show them self sometime. For now, you two lay low, act normal or something. Where are you guys again?" Robin asked. Beast Boy and Raven quickly exchanged looks, Beast Boy being teasing and Raven accusing.  
"The ice cream parlour." Beast Boy answered quickly.

Another groan from their leader.

"Fine, fine. Just remember to act normal, okay? no ordering massive scoops of ice cream - that means you, Beast Boy." Beast Boy pouted. Raven giggled.  
"Pretend you're on a date maybe. I'll check in later. Out." there was a click, and Robin's voice disappeared. Only silence. A silence which left the empath and changeling pondering their leader's last words. _A date?_

The two were indeed sitting outside the ice cream parlour, at a table for two. They were undercover, on the lookout for a criminal that they were hunting. They tried to look as normal as they could, Beast Boy wearing a green hoodie and Raven a cap, but apparently that would not be enough.

 _A DATE?_

"So, Raven-"  
"No." Raven knew exactly what Beast Boy was going to say. Just like he knew exactly what she was going to say.  
"But Raven -"  
"NO."  
"Oh, c'mon. We can't disobey our leader!"  
"We can and we will. He didn't even order us, so we wouldn't be disobeying him."

Beast Boy's ears fell dramatically. Of course she would find a way around it. She always did. But then again, so could he… Beast Boy struggled to prevent his ears from whipping back up.

Raven shifted in her chair so her whole body was facing away from Beast Boy. She forced herself to pretend to be inspecting her rather bland nails. She knew it was rude, and probably looked that way to others around her, but she had to make Beast Boy know that dating - even pretend dating for a mission - was out of the question. Even if she wanted it too.

A waitress approached their table after many minutes of silence.  
"Hi, I'm Liz and I'll be serving you today. Anything I can get you?" she asked. Raven rolled her eyes. Oh how the girl sounded incredibly fake.

"Hey Liz," Beast Boy said in a voice that somehow sent a pang of jealousy through Raven's body. She turned her head slow enough to seem like nothing was amiss, and watched the changeling's facial expressions as best she could through his hood.  
"I'll have the triple chocolate scoop with a side of chocolate chips - oh and a double scoop for my girl, one scoop mint and one vanilla."

The waitress grinned too sweetly and nodded, before spinning on her tiny red heels and heading back into the parlour. Raven pretty much forgot about her the minute she disappeared.

" _Your girl?_ " she hissed, gripping the plastic arms of her seat, her knuckled paling. She didn't know what annoyed her more, the waitress or Beast Boy. He had the audacity to call her his girl?! "Just acting normal," he paused, a widening grin etched onto his green face, "Babe."

He could clearly imagine the steam bursting out of Raven's ears, and could clearly see the redness rising in her face.  
"Then stop it." her voice was not human. It was a growl. A demonic growl.

Come to think of it, the redness in her face was more of a blush… "Anything for you, honeybun." Beast Boy drawled, his arms now propped onto the table and chin resting on the back of his hands as his body leant in.  
"Stop. It." Raven said as her cheeks got redder and redder.

"Oh, how I cannot put a stop to my love that I have for you, no matter how hard I may try. Oh, woe is me!" Beast Boy cried stupidly and loudly, his arms now flailing in the air as he faked an earth-shattering whimper and voiced one more, almost silent, "Oh, woe is me," before collapsing onto the table with a crash. Many heads turned. Too many for Raven's liking.  
 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ she whispered harshly, _"THIS ISN'T ACTING NORMAL."_

Beast Boy opened one eye.  
"You told me to stop acting normal." he said matter of factly. Raven narrowed her purple eyes.  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
"Really?" Beast Boy pushed himself upwards so he was sitting on the table, cross legged and oblivious to the stares.  
"Yes, you idiot - you're gonna blow our cover! get down!"

Beast Boy laughed as the stares slowly ceased.  
"Make me, Rae."

Oh, she was planning just that. That was, until the waitress appeared again with their order.  
"Your ice creams. Anything else? - sir, please don't sit on the table." her voice still sounded astonishingly fake.

After sitting back down into his seat grudgingly with a huff, the waitress gently placed the ice creams onto the table and left the titans to their food.

Beast Boy devoured it. Even Raven's. Not that it bothered her though. What was bothering her, was Beast Boy.  
"Could you not be such a slob?" Raven asked the moment she noticed the ice cream surrounding Beast Boy's mouth - and the small splatter on his fore-head. She didn't bother asking how it got there.  
"Can you not be such a bi-" he caught himself just in time, "Mean person?"

Raven crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.  
"I will once you stop being a slob."

She faltered when Beast Boy leant over, his hands gripping the edge of the table, and licked his lips, all while keeping his eyes locked on hers. HIs tongue erased all traces of ice cream surrounding his suddenly enticing mouth.  
"Happy?" he asked bluntly.  
"You missed a spot." Raven managed to utter levelly, and indicated to the splatter between his brow.

She immediately regretted it.

"Would you get it for me, baby-cakes?" That was the final straw. Beast Boy couldn't hold back his grin. He actually beamed when Raven literally pounded her fists on the table and bounded out of her chair, eyes glowing crimson. She had had enough. She was going to shut him up. For good.

"Now look who's blowing our cov-"

Raven's hands were grasping the fabric of Beast Boy's jacket and pulling him in before he could finish his sentence. They were nose to nose. Beast Boy was pulled out of his chair and hanging over the table. He gulped. "Shut up and act normal." Raven ordered, before smashing her lips onto his. For once, Beast Boy shut up. The only sound he made was a soft purr as he draped his arms over her shoulders.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. They didn't care if people were staring, they didn't even care if they could be missing a criminal running right past them. They only cared about each other.

So much for the no dating.


	5. Insults and Apologies

Characters belong to DC

Italics= thoughts

The empath floated in the comforting darkness of her room, enjoying the peace and quite as she meditated and relaxed. Just by the look on her face she expressed only an hour ago, anyone could tell she needed it.

They were just talking. Flirting more like. It was actually going surprisingly well. But…the nerve of that green, stupid grass stain! calling her a freak, once again! and she's the bad guy. What was Raven supposed to do? Allow him to call her that? sure, it looked like a slip of the tongue, but it was an insult nevertheless.

 _Why do I even care anyway?_ Raven asked herself silently. I _t's not like his opinion ever mattered anyway._ Still, the way she reacted was petty and stupid. She had snapped at him. If words could kill, he would be dead. It made her look as if she cared what he thought! _Which I do not!_ and completely washed away all of her efforts to change and become a nicer person.

Raven exhaled sharply. She didn't need to think about that right now. All she needed to do was relax, and enjoy this rare and extremely desired silence.

"Raven?" called a squeaky, muffled voice, and a soft knock on her door followed. Raven ignored it.  
"Raven? I know you're there," the voice spoke again, this time clearer, "please open up." Again, Raven ignored it.  
"RAVEN?" ha said sharply after a few seconds of silence. He was getting impatient now. So was Raven.  
"Beast Boy, go away." she growled. She knew it was incredibly petty, but she didn't care. She was frustrated, at Beast Boy and at her emotions.  
"Oh, c'mon Raven!" Beast Boy whined, "I just wanna apologise."

Raven scoffed. _Did he actually think I would fall for that?_  
"You mean you just want to call me a freak some more." she grumbled, slowly loosing concentration. He needed to leave.  
"What? no! Raven, please, I'm serious! I didn't mean to say it! just please, let me in so I can apologise face to face." he said desperately. Although she would never admit it, the desperation in his voice made her heart ache. _I guess it would be fun to hear him apologise…_

"Fine. But be quick."

Raven could practically hear his smile of delight and relief beam. Behind her closed lids, she rolled her eyes. Beast Boy gently opened the door and entered the room.

He shuddered at the sight of the darkness. He still hadn't gotten used to it, despite the fact that he had been in here a few times now. Raven has become a bit more open recently (especially to him), and letting people into her room was one of the most open things she has ever done, and probably the most she will ever do. Still, despite it's slightly intimidating feel, it felt good to be allowed inside. It made him fee like a VIP.

After his vision adjusted to the darkness, his eyes finally locked onto the floating hooded figure before him. It was quite eerie, seeing her meditate like that with her back to the door, literally enveloped in darkness.

"Raven-"  
"Shh!" Raven snapped, cutting the changeling off almost instantly. He recoiled at the harshness of her voice.  
"Have you forgotten? I'm meditating. Wait."

Beast Boy nodded his head hastily, before realising she couldn't see him and mumbling a "sure".  
 _Gotta be careful, BB. Don't wanna piss her off more._

And he truly didn't want to. But when one minute turned into ten, and ten turned into thirty, Beast Boy began to think a little annoyance couldn't be too bad. Boy, was he wrong.

"Raven?" he whispered as he crept up behind the floating empath. No answer.  
"Raaaaaaaven?" still no answer.  
"Raven!" nothing.  
"RAVEN!" nada.  
" _RAVEN!_ " zilch.  
"RAAAAAAAVEN!" "WHAT?!" Ah, there we go.

Ravens feet fell firmly to the floor with a thump, and her whole body twisted around to glare at Beast Boy, eyes flaring below her darkened hood. Beast Boy gulped.  
"I uh, wanted to a-apologise - if that's okay with you!" he explained hastily. Raven's face fell. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a tiny pang of guilt.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." she murmured, embarrassed and blushing lightly. "Kinda got lost in my meditation…"  
"It's fine, I guess. Can't really blame you for getting annoyed at me, can I?" he said, chuckling nervously as he raked his hand through his hair. Raven smiled slightly. She found it… cute.

 _Cute? CUTE? Raven, no. He's rude and mean and certainly not cute!_

She found HIM cute.

"Sooo, uh, I'm not really good at this whole apology thing…" Beast Boy warned, his cheeks going red. "But I'll do the best I can. You ready?"  
"What is this, a show?" Raven asked sarcastically, attempting to ease the mood. "of course I am."

It seemed to have helped. Once Beast Boy began apologising, he slowly became more and more confident and honest. Soon enough, Raven couldn't care less about the insult. _It WAS petty, after all._

Beast Boy liked this new Raven. He liked the old one too, but this one wasn't so mean… But he still liked the mean Raven too. Heck, it didn't matter what type of Raven it was, every time he looked at her, he liked her. Just like now.

"So, to summarise, I am very, very, sorry." Beast Boy concluded with a smile. He was confident he had won her over. Or not.  
"That's good," said Raven, before turning back around and returning to her meditation, this time without her hood.

 _Is that it? am I forgiven?_ Beast Boy wondered, puzzled. _Only one way to find out!_  
"Raven?" he said quietly, reproaching her. "Hmm?" she mumbled. At least she was acknowledging him now.  
"Do you forgive me? I really am sorry." All he wanted was her forgiveness. Without it, how could their relationship blossom? he liked her, for crying out loud! A stupid comment shouldn't ruin that. He needed her forgiveness like he needed tofu.

To his obvious annoyance however, Raven appeared to be refusing to answer him again.  
"Raaaaveeeen," he whined and yanked the hem of her cloak firmly.

A little too firmly. So firm, that Raven lost her balance and fell, toppling over the changeling and pushing him down with her. She landed on top of him, and the two were suddenly eye to eye, and nose to nose. Literally. They had never been this close before… years of bottled up urges and feelings slowly began to overflow inside of them at the feeling of each other's skin. They both blushed a deep, deep red.

"Shit, are you okay?" Beast Boy fretted, oblivious to his own aching back. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"Don't be." Raven mumbled with a reassuring smile.

Her words were his trigger, and his lips the bullet. It reassured him alright.

Raven didn't resist one bit when his lips crashed into her's, nor when his tongue bursted through her parted lips impatiently. It was rather unexpected, but she didn't mind. It was more of a pleasant surprise, and sadly, a short one too.

"Do I need to be sorry for that?" Beast Boy asked, a smug smirk playing onto his hot, wet lips. Raven rolled her eyes. She seemed to have forgiven him, at least in Beast Boy's eyes.  
"No. But, if you call me a freak again, you will be sorry." said Raven dully, before pushing herself off the Changeling and holding out her hand for him to take it. He did, and as soon as he was standing, he seized her by the hips and pulled her to his body. Who could believe it, that only a few minutes ago, he was a nervous, trembling, wreck? Not Raven when she heard his next words, that was for sure.  
"Will I be sorry if I were to say that I would love to see how freaky you could get in bed?"

The look on her face told him quite clearly that he would indeed be sorry.  
"Heh," he chuckled, "sorry?" it was only a joke. Sort of…  
"I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough, Garfield." Raven said, unimpressed.

Beast Boy wanted to kick himself right there. It was going so well! he apologised, they literally kissed and made up, and he ruined it all with a half serious joke! _Way to go, BB!_  
"…There is one thing you can do to make it up for me though." Raven told him slowly as she struggled to hide a smile. Beast Boy jumped at the chance of redemption.  
"What's that?"

For once, Raven smiled a genuine smile, and placed a quick soft kiss against his lips. Beast Boy didn't dare speak or move as her lips moved towards and hovered just next to his left ear.  
"You can come back in here. Tonight. 11 o'clock." was all she whispered before floating away and waving him off casually.

Hours later, at 11 o'clock sharp, Beast Boy returned. He really felt the 'need' to properly apologise.


End file.
